


Phandom Games

by CaramelWinchester078



Category: Phandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelWinchester078/pseuds/CaramelWinchester078





	Phandom Games

Phil POV-

Day 91-

My name is Phil Lester. Three months ago I moved to a new city, a new job, a new start. Three months ago, I started working as a tracker for the FBI in Central Michigan. Three months ago I got a name. Daniel Howell. Didn't know him, didn't care. But these past months have been interesting, Daniel took me on a journey, and doesn't even know my name. Matter of fact, he doesn't actually know I exist, he doesn't know  I watched his every move for the last 91 days, he doesn't know I care. 

Why was I watching Daniel for so long? Why was I watching him at all? Honestly, I couldn't tell you. At first there was some kind of tracking we needed to situate upon him for some case we were working, but that was finished 43 days ago, yet I continue to watch this strangers life play out. Day in. Day out. Even I don't know why. I guess I want to get to know him, and not online, I want to slip my phone number into his pocket casually on the train, I want to stay up with him until three in the morning learning about his past, I want to know how to comfort him when he gets depressed, like I have seen happen multiple times. But, I guess as far as he would ever be concerned, I am just the FBI guy who was creeping on him from behind a screen. I guess my daydreams will stay daydreams, at least for now. I hope I will someday work something out!

Day 106:  
Dan hurt himself, again, I wish that I could have been there, talked him out of it, told him how much he is worth. Oh yeah, I started referring to him as Dan, Daniel just seemed, too formal I guess. I decided I am gonna do it, I have rewritten it so many times, that little slip of paper that could change my life forever. That sheet with my name and number on it;

Phil Lester - +44 7911 682539

He catches the train to work every morning at 7, I have planned it all out. The only doubt in my head is 'Is he straight?'. Help!

Day 109:

I did it. I gave it to him. He didn't text me. I lost my job. Apparently getting personally involved with a client is "against the policy".  All that trouble, all the loss, and he didn't even care. He doesn't even know what it meant to me, and he never will!

Day 110:

Still nothing from Dan. It's been two days, does

Day 115:

I got a response "Hey, it's Dan from the train the other week. ;)" Oh God what do I text back? Does this mean anything? Is this a dare? Is he just going to play with my head? Oh man I am absolutely freaking out!

Day 117:

We met yesterday, our text conversations went well, and we met up in London. It went great! I don't think I will ever tell him I knew him before the train. But what if he finds out? Ahhh!

Day 120: 

HE LIKES ME! He asked me out for coffee last night! I am getting ahead of myself. He probably won't want to date me date me. Who would? We will see I guess. Oh wow the butterflies in my stomach are feel as if they are flying to Australia!

Day 136:  
I was right, he played me. He is straight, what was I expecting? I sat behind a screen monitoring his life, intrigued for 106 days, 106 days too long. I am done. Done with Daniel. Done with romantic life. Done with everything!

Day 137:  
Goodbye.


End file.
